Virini Dprtmntof AgriultreadCnumrServie AdvnigCnfrmne wit teVlntryNtinl RtilFo RgultoryPrgramStnars PrjctSmmry/Prpsl Astrct TeVirgii Dprtmnt ofAgricltur nd CnsumrSrvics (DC)is sekingfnig from teU.S.Fo nd DrgAmiistrtinudrRA -D -2-1 tosuprttedprtmnt's cnfrmncewit teVolntryNtinlRtilFo RglatryPrormStnards (VNRRPS). h amutof fnigreqestdis$5,00. TeFo ndDru Amiistrtin (DA), Office ofRegltoryAffirs(ORA), ivsonof eerl-Stat Rltins (DSR) n teCnter forFodSafetyadAplidNtritin(CSAN), isanucigteavilailityofcoertiv agremntstobeawre nerLimitd Cmetitin. Tisoprtnityisolyavilbl t Stt,lcl,territoril,or trialretil fod regltryproramswit rimaryregltoryrsosiilityfor retil fo estblismnts tatare crrntlyerlldi te VNRRPSadhv cmltdacurrntsl-sf sssmnt agistte RtilProgramStnardsas reqirdbyStnar . TeVDACSOffic ofDairy...Fos,Fo Safety...ScrityProgram metsall reqirmntsto e ligil fortisfnig. Te programsrvsas n ofttessptarimryretil fod regltryproramsadiscurrntlyerlldi th VNRRPS. Teprorm'sls- tslf asesment agist te RtilProgramStnards s reqirdbyStnar wscmletdon Mrc 1,212. Avrifictinaditwscmltdo Jne2,212 ndcnfirmdtat te rogramdes metStnar 7 - IdstryadCommnityRltins. udigprvie yte RAwillb tilizdt cntiu teprorm'scnfrmnc wit te VRFPS b imlmntigprcdres tatpromt ctiv mnagril cotrl ofterisk fctors mstcommnlyasscitdwit foboreillessi fodestblishmnts. Secificlly te fnigwillb sdt metStnard2 -Trie RglatryStaff- by aloingthe rogram t irea aditinlemlyetatwul e rsosil forStnarizigadRe- Stnarizig fodisectinstaffwiti te requirdtimeframsasotlie i teStna r. I ditin tispersnwul ersonsil frdraftigadimlmntin rcdurs tat wul nac teprorm 'sailityt cnfrmwit Stnar 3I-sectinProgramBsdon HACCPPricils;Stnar 4 -UiformIspctinProgram;Stnar 6 -Comlinc n Eforcemnt;ad Stndr 8 -ProramSportadRsurcs .